New Life
by Cruz169
Summary: Set after Finale. What if She had lived? 2 New Chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own any characters, Sam Roberts is only mine.

This is my very first fanfic so be gentle. This is set after Goodbye to Camelot.

Chapter One

As soon as she opened her eyes, all she saw was white. White Ceilings, white sheets, and white lights. Jesus Christ, where the hell am I? She thought. Her whole body ached. Slowly she sat up ripping her IV out and pulling the sheets away from her stiff legs. As she brushed the hair from her face she ran her fingers through her hair realizing that it was shorter now, to her shoulders. She swung herlegs over the edge of the bed, pulling the short gown down, as she stood up she grabbed the side of the bed because she hadn't realized how weak she was or how long it had been since she stood up.Her feet were frozen on the cold floor as she made her way to the door as she opened it leaning on the wall for suppport she suddenly felt very emotional and panicked tears suddenly coming to her eyes as she stepped out into the hall.

"You're Awake" said a strange voice from behind her

She slowly turned around not recognizing the man.

GIRL: What the hell is going on?

He took a few steps towards her

GIRL: Whoa Stay the fuck away from me, do not come near me... where am I? What the FUCK is going on?

SAM: I can see how confused you are, you must be very lost, My name is Sam Roberts, I'm a Special Agent for the FBI we've been waiting almost 2 years for you to wake up.

GIRL: Two years?

SAM: Whats the last thing you remeber? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I own no nothing. Only Sam Robets.

Chapter Two

GIRL: Before I say anything I want an explination as to what is happening here the last memory I have is not one of my favorites and for that matter is none of your god damn business

SAM: You have to try to understand, we had to do things this way for everyone's safety. We thought it to be best if..

GIRL: What are you saying? Do things what way?

SAM: We...you see, to everyone outside this building you're dead

GIRL: well mr. obvious they should. I knew what I was doing

SAM: When the paramedics found you, you were badly burned and by right of a miricle you were alive. Under the circumstances we took you into protective care treating with our specialists. You fell into a coma and over time we were able to minimize the scarring. The doctors thought you had no chance but you were a fighter suprising them with every test result they knew you still had full brain activity. To be honest we thought it would be a few more years before you might wake up. We have a lot to go over but you can think about how lucky you are to be alive and that you have a full life ahead of you

GIRL: A full life ahead of me? Is that what I have? If your Doctors were as good or as smart as you say they should have realized I was going to die anyway all they did was prolong my life but for how long?

SAM: Your talking about the Leukimia...well you've been in remission for a little over a year. You're 100 cancer free... Welcome back Maritza 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own anything. Only Sam Roberts is my original character.

Chapter Three

Cancer free? I never thought those words would be associated with me...I had waited so long for the treatment I just figured it would do me no good. I have so many thoughts now. After what Sam just said to be I almost have no words...just lots and lots of what if's and what could possibily be. Sam still wants to know what went on inside with Marcel but I tell him i'd like to clean up a bit maybe take a shower actually see what I look like. No he says he'd like to hear it so that he could get me on my way. My way to what? I think. I have no one. Some honourable news he says I got a Metal for saving so many lives. He tells me how much courage it took me to go in that building with grenades and basically plan to blow myself up. He thanks me for being such an honorable heroic asset to the NYPD. But what no one could know is that once inside I pushed Marcel to turn himself in secretly hoping he might by some sliver. Also that once I pulled the pins all I could think of was Bosco and that one sweet kiss, my last kiss I thought I would have on this earth. Bringing Bosco with me was my way of telling him I loved him all along and that he was the only one I trusted to have my back. Might I have known i'd be living I don't know what I would have done. Confessed to him? He hardly spoke two words to me which made me very uncomfortable and hurt the way he basically ignored me. I'm not sure what made me jump at the chance to finally talk to him, maybe the opening that Faith no longer controled his thoughts, that they weren't getting along. Running after him in the parking lot his eyes finally setting in on me I got so nervous that it came out kind of snarky whether or not he could see. I knew he would come with me to get Marcel, someone attacking his precinct is like attacking his mother. With one last stop at my apartment to get ammunition even the way he looked at me when I said I took it from bust's and he stated matter-of-factly he didn't cut through me. It wasn't until I saw the grenade I knew what I was going to do, I felt so sick I could hardly talk. I never wanted to say goodbye to him, I never wanted him to hate me, the truth is I loved him more then life itself. Leaving that car was the hardest thing i've ever done. Hearing him ask how he'd know to call for back up and me having to tell him a simple answer: he'd know. For a sheer second I could almost see it in his eyes that he knew what I was about to do but I really don't think he thought I'd give my own life. They also don't know that after I pulled the pins I panicked and threw the grenades toward the door and jumped as far away from them as I could in the last seconds I wanted to live more then anything. I'm actually amazed I am alive. I guess I have a second chance. My thoughts keep going to Bosco, I wonder where he is now? I have so much going through my head. But right now I'm not going to tell the FBI too much. I tell Sam that too bad I'm cleaning up. He tells me that the bathroom is down the hall and there is some of my belongings in the closet in the room that I could change into.Disclamer: I don't own anything. Only Sam Roberts is my original character. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I own nothing. Only Sam Roberts.

Chapter Four

Last night was overwhelming. The fact that I am alive is a miracle.I woke up this morning and all I did was stare out the window, sun shining not a cloud in the sky, something I never thought i'd see again. I had to see a Doctor today, make sure everything is alright. Surprisingly he says I am doing great not a thing wrong with my body he even gives me the okay to leave here later today. Not that I would tell anybody but emotionally I am a disaster. I mean come on I tried to kill myself I was content and now i'm alive. I have to meet with Sam Roberts now to discuss what is going to happen. I walk up to his desk as he's typing away at his computer

CRUZ: So you want to talk?

SAM: Have a seat. How are you feeling?

CRUZ: How am I supposed to feel?

SAM: Obviously you don't like small talk so i'll get right to the point, I just want to know what went on inside so I can add it to the report

CRUZ: Went inside to talk, got nowhere, pulled pins on grenades, end of story

SAM: That took a lot of courage

CRUZ: I guess

SAM: There's no more to the story?

Well if that is it as simple as that I guess we have nothing futher to discuss

CRUZ: Nothing further to discuss? How about telling me why you kept me alive and didn't tell anyone? Huh Chico?

SAM: Maritza, you saved numerous lives. You are a top Sargent, Great record, Why wouldn't we keep you alive?

CRUZ: I don't know. You make me sound like some saviour. If I was such a great person why didn't you tell anyone?

SAM: We thought it to be best if people thought you were dead until we knew what was going to be happening with you. Besides what you think about yourself everyone at the NYPD thinks of you as a hero

Now why don't you go pack your bags so we can get you on your way?

CRUZ: Where am I going to go?

SAM: We kept your apartment for you- your belongings are in storage, so we'll have to get those out

CRUZ: I'll go pack

As I walk away from his office I don't know what to think. Back to my Apartment. I wonder what has gone on in the world in the past two years. I wonder how the 55 is. Where is Bosco? Even Monroe. I can't believe she stayed in the building with me. I find a big duffel bag in the closet and quickly shove the clothes that are there in them. I want to get out of here NOW. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I own nothing on TW. Only Sam Roberts.

Chapter Five

We've been driving for over an hour before we finally reach New York. As we pull up in front of my apt. I'm not sure what to do. Right now I feel like stepping out of the truck and screaming at the top of my lungs.

I open the door silently and set my feet on the ground.

SAM: Aren't you forgetting something?

I turn back and look at him.

CRUZ: ummmmm...goodbye.?

SAM: No. Here's your key. All your belongings should be inside. I made a few phone calls yesterday and made arrangments for them to be delivered this morning.

CRUZ: We'll that's it then

SAM: Take care of yourself

CRUZ: I always do

SAM: Goodbye. I've been assigned to a little place in Texas this place is too much for me. So... good luck

CRUZ: Bye

Wow this place looks so different to me. I stand outside for what seems like hours but its only minutes just staring at my building. I take a deep breath and a step forward heading towards the steps of my place. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

As I enter my apartment I feel very uneasy. I don't know what it is. Maybe being away so long? I walk in every room finally setting in on my bedroom. It's weird everything is exactly how I left it. They put back everything.

It's like I was never gone. It's kinda creepy actually.

Maybe i'll go for a jog, get back in the swing of things. Try to clear my head.

Five minutes later i'm ready.

As I make my way around the neighbourhood I think about taking a jog by the 55 and seeing what's up but then I see Haggerty's and wonder who is inside

Curiousity gets the better of me and I make my way towards the enterance and wonder inside.

As I look around to my surprise is not only is Lt. Miller there with Faith but basically everyone else too -this is like a nightmare, Sasha, Ty, Finney, Grace, Sully, Emily, Rose a few others I don't recognize even Jelly and last but not least, of course Bosco with some blonde hanging off his arm.

I feel like a deer caught in headlights, I mean i've never been one for shyness but come on...

There is decorations up so obviously it's someones birthday to be exact I recall, it's Boscos. I have great timing don't I? They're all obviously enjoying themselves. Laughing, talking and carrying on. How nice it must be to have so many people care about you, to have a good time with.

I feel so alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I own nothing. Also I've decided to bring Bobby into the story so FYI he never died in Season 2, lets just say he moved away to a different city but is back now. All Cruz's thought will have a "-" before.

Chapter 7

BOSCO! someone yells from behind me coming through the door pushing me aside to get by

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY!

-I can't turn around fast enough so I move over to the bar with my back to them

What will you have? The bartender asks me

-Vodka Seven I've never been much of a drinker but right now I pretty much need it I feel like i'm going to cry...what's wrong with me..

"Bobby" I hear Bosco say "great to see you man"

Bobby: Great to see you too buddy, Faith, Ty you guys look great

Ty: It's really great you came...this is my girlfriend Sasha Monroe

Sasha: Nice to meet you

Bobby: So how did you wind up with this heartbreaker?

Sasha: I met him at the 55

Bobby: And Faith how are you?

-Who the hell is this guy? What the fuck is he so happy about? and why is he asking Faith how she is? What's with the small talk...Who the hell cares how Faith is...geez...has anyone ever seen her risk her life for the better good of things? I signal the bartender for another drink

Faith: I'm doing well, this is my daughter Emily she's actually a paramedic, Emily Bobby here is a paramedic and a damn good one too she's also going to school, studying to becme a Doctor

Emily: Mom...

Faith: Emily it's nothing to be ashamed of you should be...

(Miller's coming back from the washroom)

Miller: Mom's raving about the brewing Doctor again?

Faith: This is Miller

Emily: Her boyfriend

Bobby: (chuckles) Nice to meet you

-What is this? The brady bunch? Who the hell is that blonde slut all over Bosco?

Bobby: And you are?

Bosco: This is Nicole

Bobby: Bosco is a lucky man

Nicole: We're just friends

Bobby: Ah huh

-Just friends? Yeah right like Bosco and I were just friends...I'm sure that's it...

Bosco: And this lovely lady is my mother Rose...Mom this is Bobby he used to be a paramedic across from the 55

Rose: Pleasures all mine

(cruz is lost in her own thoughts)  
-He never introduced his mother to me...not even when I brought him soup...I thought I meant more to him then that...god he hates me...

(Bobby comes up beside her to order)

Bartender: What will you have?

Bobby: A pitcher thanks...(he glances at cruz a few times) So how are you this evening?

Cruz: Can I help you with something?

Bobby: I just asked how you were

Cruz: (sarcastic) I'm great

Bobby: rough day? I know work can be stressful...sometimes you need a smooth drink to let the edge off...can I buy you one?

-What is this guys deal? Can't he fuck off?

Bosco: Hey Bobby! Whats taking so long buddy?

(Bobby turns around signaling he's busy)

Bosco: Someone's gettin lucky tonight!

Bobby: Sorry about my friend...he's a little wasted its his birthday (He notices she flushes a little)

Cruz: Sorry if I gave the impression that I care but I don't give a shit about your business or Bosco's (She get's up and walks towards the door)

Bobby:(outloud to himself) I never told you his name

Faith: Never told who who's name?

Bobby: That girl walking towards the door

Faith: Oh my god... 


End file.
